Rising Wings
by ChaosSeeker
Summary: A calm before the storm. This time, other than Chaos and Sol Emerald, Sonic and his friends will find themselves mixed in a scramble caused by another kind of Emerald. What kind of adventure awaits? What is eggman plotting this time? And who is the Dark Eagle they never know? Surely things have just begun. Rated T to be safe. My first Sonic Fanfic.


**Chaos : Hi guys! It's me, ChaosSeeker! And this will be my first time making a Sonic fanfic, I Hope you like it guys! May you all have a good time reading it =3**

* * *

_**Rising Wings**_

* * *

_As the morning is still young..._

_2 shadows could be seen..._

_Trying to run past each other through the dawn..._

* * *

Third Person's POV

***WHUU**WHUU***

Two sounds of EX Gears filled the dark, and not yet morning sky – Given that the sun is not setting yet.

-Two blurs.

Are running throughout the dark. Cruising the land in a real dynamic grace.

One of them, is a green colored one.

"Heh, It's been a while since I'm last seeing you. Disappear from the face of the world like usual?"

It's Jet's voice – which is as playful and smug as usual.

All the while riding his trusted EX Gear. Type-J.

"You know me, Jet. The darkness of night suits me better than the light of a morning."

A deep and calm voice, came from someone who could also be seen riding another EX Gears as well.

An eagle. Raven feathered and grey eyed. Talked to him.

They seemed quite friendly toward each other.

Judging from their words, perhaps they already know each other for quite a time.

-It's just that.

So far, nobody knows who this eagle is.

"Heh, like yourself as usual, Ace the Eagle."

Jet said.

-Ace.

That's his name.

"My, my, aren't I honored for you to remember my name? Legendary Wind Master?"

Commenting sarcastically, Ace – The two still cruise through the dark while avoiding possible obstacles on the currently all dark city.

"I see you're getting better with that gear."

"Perhaps I'll just catch up to you in no time by now."

"Yeah right, as if you can beat the fastest thing in the universe!"

"...That come from the very person who got beaten by Sonic?"

"Hey! I'm not beaten by Sonic! It's just a temporary withdrawal to make him a better opponent to be defeated! And other than that, it's because I was holding back. And we still got a tie despite of it. What do you think will happen if I get serious?"

"...Yeah right. AS IF you're ever being one..."

They sure talked friendly to each other alright.

-As for the time.

Seeing the large digital clock on a tower some distance before them, the number 4:30 can be seen.

"It will be morning in matters of time now."

"Well then, why don't we have one last shot? To celebrate this little reunion, how about it?"

A smirk carved on Jet's face.

"...Give my regards to both Wave and Storm then."

With smile while closing his eyes – Ace replied him.

"So? One lap going through the Future City? Jet?"

"Think you can catch the wind, Ace?"

"Huh... Wind or Lightning-"

Both of them are now prepared for their last showdown before dawn.

"-Let's see who's faster."

With that, the two birds disappeared in the midst of the moment before dawn arises.

* * *

_As morning comes..._

_Why don't we see what Sonic and his friends are doing now..._

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Come on, Sonic! We're going to be late!"

"Wow, wow, chill out, Tails. We just got here in time, no need to rush."

-Tails and Sonic.

Carefree as always, Sonic is always companied by his best buddy, Tails.

A cafe without a roof, where the sunlight ables to pass through – Pretty much in the same size of a circle garden can be seen before them.

Shiny, white, clear and smooth tile is to be noted as its ground. With a Large fountain on the center, It is such a beautiful place.

-Explaining the reason why there are many peoples in there.

"Hi guys! We are here!"

Tails waved his hands at the said friends, who are gathering in one large table.

-Silver and Blaze.

"Hi Tails. And you too, Sonic." Blaze greeted them.

"So, where are the others?" Sonic said as he looked around.

Indeed, other than those two, the others don't seem to be present... yet.

"Well, Knuckles said he will be on guard of Chaos Emerald, as always." Silver answered.

"As for Rouge, she's busy with the jewels in the world, some things just doesn't change." Blaze said.

"Speaking about that, Shadow said he has bussiness somewhere else. Though, he told us to leave some regards for the other before he left." Silver explained.

"Seems we're short on man here. Oh well, we'll meet them eventually." Sonic commented.

With that, they spent some time talking things which happen up until now.

"Phew. Lots of things happened, don't they?"

"You said it, Sonic. Solaris got defeated, all of the events reverted back to the point as if it never existed. Still wonder on how we manage to remember it though. I mean, the event itself got erased from its very history." Silver said.

"Well, Knuckles said that those who are proved as quallified by Master Emerald will have it in them. I don't really know much of the details, but given that we are the ones who are mostly came in contact with it, we're not actually forgetting it while other people does." Tails explained.

"True, recalling that event – my encounter with Silver on the future – After the defeat of Solaris, that event is clearly should have been erased as well. Thus, we shouldn't remember each other." Blaze said.

"And yet, here you are. Other than that, you even said that you remember Crisis City where normally, the altered timeline should make you not be able to, right?" Sonic commented.

"Uhh... This is getting harder for me to swallow... Let's forget this topic now." With Silver's comment, their conversation of this came to an end.

-Indeed.

Talking about alternate worlds and timeline will surely prove to be fatal for ones brain.

"Speaking of which, I think I saw Cream when we entered here. Where is she-"

Before he could finish his words, Cream can be see entering his field of vision – Serving the four of them with a juice for each of them.

-However.

"Wait... If Cream is here, that means..."

"SONIC~!"

"Gotta go get some air guys! See ya!"

Almost immediately as he heard the familiar voice, Sonic ran away – Followed by a pink blur who are chasing after him.

"Haha, seems like they're at it again. Like usual." Silver commented while drinking his juice.

"Haa. After all of those time, it is finally peaceful here. Well, other than another weird invention of Eggman, there's nothing much at all. Trully a peaceful day." Blaze said.

And that's how the time spent for them.

-However.

Little that they know.

That a pair of eyes gazes at them from a very far peak of the tallest tower around where they are.

And the black feathered one who sit on the very edge of its peak.

-Ace.

* * *

Ace's POV

"..."

Within the silent breeze of wind, where noises from the bottom there are less likely to interfere me – As I hate crowds.

I found myself a comfortable spot on the tallest of towers in here, gazing the world below me.

"...So that's Sonic huh? Sonic the Hedgehog."

And I recalled that yellow fox is Tails. The other Silver Hedgehog is the one named Silver. That Lillac cat is Blaze. That rabbit is Cream. And that pink girl who is chasing Sonic is named as Amy.

-Not like I care much about it though.

*Whuu*

I simply enjoyed the wind, as it breezes nicely for me.

Far away from the crowds and noise – This place is surely perfect for someone like me.

*Shh**Tap*

Without the need of turning back, I can tell that somebody just got himself behind me.

-And what's more.

I can tell who he is – His aura gave it off.

"...I never really expect you to actually goes for all the troubles to come here, Shadow."

Without the need of turning around, I said.

-Yes.

The one behind me is no one but Shadow himself.

"It doesn't even take a genius to tell that birds will surely prefer higher place."

"Huh. Casting that aside..."

A brief pause before I continued my words.

"Why don't you joining them down there? Aren't they your friends?"

"Like I give a damn about that, Ace."

Well, it's Shadow I'm talking with here – This kind of response is to be expected came out of him.

"Moreover, for you to actually come to Mobius... You're looking for something, aren't you?"

He sure knows it fast – I'll give him that.

"It's not like I'm here to hide anything anyway."

A short while of silence before I continued.

"Shadow, I don't really have to tell in you in details, as you know it already. So, did the Chaos Emerald detect another source of energy?"

"Another source of energy huh? If it was Blaze, she will surely said it as Sol Emerald. But in your case-"

"-The Jewel of Storm. Storm Diamond."

With that, I got up from where I sat, still with my back facing him.

"Shadow, it is best to warn them that another thing will eventually arise. That goes for you too."

"Huh, as if something like that will be a problem for The Ultimate Lifeform."

Shadow, claimed himself this way as always.

Though, everyone can see why – From one way to another, this guy is an immortal.

Though, that doesn't mean he can't feel pain – He still has the good pain out of it.

"...You do know that, when someone get holds of seven of them, that person will transcend into another stage of life. Simply put, being a God in terms of strength. If that falls for the wrong hand, what will you do?"

"If he or she started to messing around with me, I'll just beat the hell out of him. Whoever or whatever they are, I could care less. It's just as simple."

"..Just as simple huh? Coming out from you, I won't be surprised at all. Well then-"

I jerked my head a little to see him.

-There he is.

Standing firmly while crossing his hands in front of him.

And as always, the face that could care less of the world.

-Not like I care though.

Because I am – Pretty much, in the same term as him as well.

As I am a type who could care less of things as well.

Come to think of it again, I guess that's the reason why we easily talked to each other.

We're both thinking pretty much, in the same pattern as well.

"—I'll be taking my leave. Until then, Shadow."

Shadow's POV

"—Until then, Shadow."

As he finished his words, the sudden burst of black colored sparks can be seen exploded at where he is – Marking his departure in that single moment, while blinding me for a moment. What a show off.

It was as if a loud thunder strike just fall. Right in front of me.

-Sure enough.

This earns the attentions of people down there. I can hear their noisy commotion from here.

(I guess it's time to leave...)

"The Jewel of Storm... Storm Diamond, huh?"

Looking at the far away, as if reminiscing something out of the past—

"I think I know on where to look first."

Giving thought of the fact that Ace has to went all of the trouble to came here—

I take it that there is more than meet the eyes.

-And.

It just starts... now.

* * *

**Since I'm new, I'll surely need advices here, so tell me what you think about it in the review, 'kay? =3**

**Thanks for reading, guys =3**


End file.
